


moments i spent with you

by sparklyjimin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Sad, She's lonely, Son Chaeyoung-centric, but only a little bit so, chae is a whole baby who just needs love n cuddles, chaeyoung-centric, sad chaeyoung, sana to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyjimin/pseuds/sparklyjimin
Summary: her lack of lines in their recent comebacks mean she has too much time alone with her thoughts - it's this that leads to her crying in sana's bed that night





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't done a twice fic since like july which is a literal travesty
> 
> i feel like this is a bit rushed but it was written during a rare burst of 1am inspiration and it's the best i could do

They've always had comebacks close together - Chaeyoung figures it's probably some tactic for keeping fans involved, keeping their names in the media - but this was getting ridiculous.

They've barely finished promotions for Yes or Yes, and already they have its repackage on the way just a month later. Not only did they have to record the song and the music video, they have to do so alongside existing schedules. At least they won't be promoting this song - that was always a welcome bonus.

Not that Chaeyoung didn't love promoting - where would she be if not for the support of their adoring fans, and anyway, performing was what she did best - it was just that they were all so, so tired. There were already videos going viral of Nayeon and Momo during run-throughs of dances, looking close to fainting out of pure exhaustion and overwork. There was a photo up on their social media of them all lying on the floor in the dance practise room in the JYP building - and that wasn't even the half of it.

Chaeyoung is becoming accustomed to the changes back at the dorms. They're all going to bed sooner, and subsequently talking less. They hardly ever sat down for meals together anymore, instead grabbing whatever they can as they rush in and out of the kitchen.

She supposes it's worse for the others than it is for her - recently, she hasn't had so many lines in their singles, the music calling for vocalists rather than rappers. She'd like to lament this fact with Dahyun - yet, somehow, the older girl still has quite a few lines. She can't pretend she's not a little bit bitter about this fact - she doesn't resent Dahyun at all, they're best friends and she could never - but it still stings in meetings when a rap part she _knows_ could easily have been split to accomodate the two of them is handed entirely to her unnie.

So sure, she's exhausted from the schedules, but without spending as much time in the studio as the others, she suddenly seems to have a lot of time to herself at the dorms. Their main vocalists right now are Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo - when they're not at events, the two spend the most time away, and the managers are always dragging Sana and Tzuyu along to record alongside them. Momo and Mina spend a lot of time choreographing and practising dances, the added pressure meaning they need everything perfect before the others start learning. Chaeyoung herself has long since finished recording her minimal lines - she's tried writing in the studio, but there's a clear contrast with quieter times when the others would visit to now, when the studios she uses are empty and she stings with a sense of rejection. She's taken to spending her free time in the dorms. And with the added absence of Dahyun? It's then that she feels the loneliest.

Today is no different. When Chaeyoung wakes, the dorm is already almost empty, despite the fact that it's only 7:30am. By the time she shuffles out into the kitchen, still clad in her pyjamas, makeup free and hair unbrushed because she already knows it's a free day, there's only Mina left.

"Morning, unnie," she smiles, sliding into a seat at the table. Maybe today she won't be so alone?

No such luck. "Morning, Chaengie-yah!" Mina smiles brightly, pausing where she's scrabbling in the cupboards. "Have you seen my - "

"Left-hand cupboard, top shelf," Chaeyoung predicts; the elder is almost definitely searching for the mug she's certain she saw Momo stash away about a week ago. She's correct.

"Thanks, Chaeng - I'm already late, I was meant to meet Momo unnie at twenty past - "

"Can I come with you today?" She cuts in suddenly.

"I'm afraid not today. I'm really sorry but me and Momo unnie only have limited time to practise and then we have to talk with the choereographers."

Chaeyoung watches in dismay as Mina hurries around the kitchen, downing a cup of coffee in record speed and then dashing for her bag that was ungracefully dumped on one of the sofas last night. It's only minutes before she's watching the front door slam and is alone again.

Her day is positively _dismal_ , as she already knew it would be. She doesn't even shower or change out of her pyjamas until almost noon, and even after that she doesn't really know what to do with herself. She tries writing but the silence hanging over the dorm distracts her. She watches a few reruns of old shows to fill the unusual quietness, but she's already watched most of them in the past few days so she barely pays attention, just glad of the background noise.

Around five, she's called into the studio to chat with some of the producers. She thinks maybe she'll finally have something to do, but when she gets there she's only needed to double-check one of the songs they've already pretty much finalised - it only needs minor changes and takes no more than fifteen minutes.

She lingers in the JYP building for a little while. Momo and Mina aren't in their usual dance practise room, so she takes it to mean they're now talking with the choreographers like Mina mentioned earlier. She wanders briefly past some of the recording rooms - through the doors she can see all the other members save for the two dancers are in there, but they all seem engrossed in their work and nobody sees her anyway, so she slips away back to the dorms.

She's already back in bed by the time the others start filtering back in, doors slipping open and talking in hushed tones so as not to 'wake' her. It's close to midnight. She hears Dahyun enter their shared room, getting straight into bed, evidently assuming she's asleep. She figures she probably _should_ go to sleep sometime soon.

She can't. She tosses and turns for around twenty minutes but it's cold and dark and she's wide awake and so desperately lonely. It sounds stupid but she _misses_ the other members.

Dahyun is asleep, clear from her deepened breathing, hair splayed across the pillow and swamped in blankets. In a split-second decision, she gets out of bed and puts her head around the door to check if anyone is still up. In all honestly she's near certain they won't be, not after their busy days. But there's a faint light seeping under the door to Sana and Tzuyu's room at the other end of the corridor - maybe just bright enough to be a phone torch. It's worth a shot.

She manages to make it across the corridor without making any noise, shivering in the cold night air. Mercifully the door is cracked open ever so slightly - she can see Sana sitting up in bed, torch lighting up whatever book she's reading. At the other side of the room, Tzuyu looks to be sound asleep.

She's about to shake herself and head back to her own room - she isn't a _child_ anymore, she can't be bothering her members in the middle of the night wihout good reason - but Sana's head snaps up to look directly at her.

"Chaeyoung-ah?"

Sighing, Chaeyoung pushes the door open enough that she can step through into the room.

Sana is already halfway across the room, book and phone abandoned on the bed. "What's the matter?"

"I'm lonely!" Chaeyoung whispers, voice breaking slightly on the last word. She sees the relief cross the older girl's eyes, mouth twitching with the beginnings of a smile - and promptly bursts into tears.

And, well. She really hadn't seen that coming.

In fact, she takes herself so much by surprise that she forgets to breathe for a second, choking on a sob when she regains control of her body.

"No, no no no - Chaengie, baby, come here - " Sana looks panicked, bundling Chaeyoung into her arms as quickly as she possibly can and dragging her over towards the bed.

Chaeyoung lets herself melt into the elder's embrace, needing the comfort and warmth of her presence after so many days spent by herself. By the time Sana sits her down her tears are already calming. She lets out a panicked whine when the other girl starts to pull away, pressing herself further into her arms.

"What's brought this on, hm?" Sana asks into her hair, face pressed against the top of it.

"It's just - everyone's always busy at the moment, you're all off recording or practising and I don't have anything to do. I'm always here by myself and I haven't spoken to any of you properly in weeks, and I can't even help at the studio because nobody needs me there and - "

"Hey, sshh," Sana says gently; Chaeyoung can practically feel herself getting worked up again. She lets out a deep, shuddering breath and tucks herself further under Sana's arm.

"I'm really sorry you felt like that, Chaeng-ah," Sana murmers, still careful not to wake Tzuyu. Chaeyoung shrugs - if she's being honest, she hadn't realised exactly how strongly she felt until she was already crying in Sana's arms. "You can come with me tomorrow, if it will make you feel any better."

"But I don't have anything to do - I'll get in the way - "

"If you're this bothered by being by yourself all day, I'd much rather have you with me." Sana shoots her one of her famous sunshine smiles. "I'm sure it will help."

Chaeyoung doesn't answer - she can already feel herself starting to drop off to sleep in the older girl's arms, knowing they will have to deal with this with the rest of the members in the morning.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even if they hurt her, the members are always there to help her when she needs it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long to update i'm really sorry!!! the good news is i'm currently drafting another bts fic - i'm not sure when i'll get round to posting it but it's definitely coming!

When Sana wakes her, it's around 6am.

"Morning, Chaeng-ah! How are you feeling?"

Chaeyoung feels her face flush with embarassment, remembering her minor breakdown in the middle of the night. She's still huddling as close as she can to the elder, seeking comfort. She's glad she can trust Sana not to judge her for these things.

"'M kay, I guess," she says, smiling sleepily. "Better."

It's true; now that she's confided in one of the other girls as to how she's feeling, it's like there's been a weight lifted from her shoulders.

She's quickly shooed away back to her own room to get ready and to wake Dahyun, who is a notoriously heavy sleeper in mornings despite her usually energetic personality, with the promise that Sana will wait for her before leaving the dorms for the day. However, Dahyun is already sitting up and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She turns groggily to Chaeyoung as she opens the door.

"Where've you been?" the older girl mumbles.

"Bathroom," she lies, as though Sana won't be informing them all about last night's events at some point during the day. Dahyun doesn't seem to have noticed her absence throughnight though, or perhaps just doesn't want to pry - it's fairly obvious that her bed hasn't been slept in. She doesn't question the lie, either, which Chaeyoung is glad of. Honestly, the elder still looks half-asleep, and barely responds as Chaeyoung gets ready. She's already changed and halfway through brushing her hair when she remembers that half the reason she came in here in the first place was to wake Dahyun, and throws a pillow in her general direction as she leaves the room in the hopes that it's enough to prompt the other girl into finally rolling out of bed.

By the time she really does get into the bathroom, she can hear that the rest of the girls are up and about, getting ready for the day the way she'd become accustomed to them doing without her. She tries to hurry in the bathroom, hoping she can be quick enough to prevent Sana from informing the others of last night's debacle.

Judging by the barely concealed sympathetic look Jeongyeon shoots her  as she walks into the kitchen, she's already too late for that. At least Dahyun still hasn't left their room and Mina is in the bathroom now, because that's two less concerned unnies to deal with this early in the morning.

"Chaengie!"

She's barely had time to process the feeling of the cold tiles on her bare feet before she's enveloped in a tight hug, her face lost in layers of hair.

"I'm so sorry, Chaeng-ah!" It's Momo, and she's pouting full force when she pulls away.

"Did Sana-unnie - "

Momo nods sombrely, looking like she might cry herself.

Chaeyoung shakes her head, spying Sana pulling Jihyo and Tzuyu to one side in the background and sighing. "Don't be sorry. It isn't anyone's fault, I'm probably just - "

" - if you finish that sentence with 'overreacting' I'm going to slap you." That's Nayeon, entering the kitchen behind them with a sad sort of smile on her face. Chaeyoung grins at her, because of course Nayeon knows her well enough to know what she's going to say before she's actually said it. 

"I'm fine, honestly, it's nothing. I'm feeling better already!" She insists. She already knows it's pointless arguing with the other members - particularly not Nayeon or Momo, who are always especially protective over the maknae line. 

"Well, yeah, because you're coming with us today," says Momo, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Dibs on sitting with you in the car."

"No fair!" comes Tzuyu's voice in the background - she still appears to be engaged in conversation with Sana but is simultaneously listening in. Momo sticks her tongue out. 

"Chaengie's  _my_ baby today, you should have called dibs earlier!" 

Chaeyoung just grins and burrows under Momo's arm, forcing the elder into a sideways sort of hug. The dorm is already buzzing with activity and she's so so glad to finally feel included in the lazy morning chatter that she'd felt so exluded from lately. She knows the others are overexaggerating their affection towards her for the day, but honestly it's worth it to make up for the time she's spent without them. Plus, any way she can get out of paying for her own lunch is always a bonus. So maybe they had neglected her a little - but, she's certain they won't be doing it again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else is excited for (g)i-dle's comeback? i'm literally dying w anticipation, i preordered the album and i can't wait this long for it to arrive! i also finally got around to ordering fromis_9's to.day album there is SO much to look forward to at the moment

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a second chapter to this!!!


End file.
